Soirée d'Halloween
by Eliandre
Summary: UA. Une soirée d'Halloween chez Estelle où on s'amuse entre amis, même si certains mènent une curieuse affaire à l'aide de traditions ancestrales...


Titre : Soirée d'Halloween

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Ni la chanson _Les Démons de minuit _qui appartient à Emile et Images.

Note : Dédié à Daffy car je tiens à lui prouver que je n'écris pas que des fics où Yuri et Flynn souffrent mille maux par ma faute.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soirée d'Halloween<strong>

« Yuri, Judith, est-ce que vous avez bientôt terminé ? » demanda Estelle d'un ton affolé. « Oh là là ! Karol et les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir et nous ne sommes même pas prêts ! »

La cuisine de l'immense maison d'Estellise dite Estelle pour ses amis intimes fonctionnait à plein régime et il s'en dégageait une chaleur étouffante avec toutes les préparations qui tournaient en même temps. Pendant qu'il surveillait une casserole dont il mélangeait le contenu orange à l'aide d'une spatule, le dénommé Yuri, un jeune homme de vingt et un ans reconnaissable par sa longue chevelure noire, leva la tête avant de dévisager son hôtesse d'un air rassurant.

« Calme-toi Estelle ! Judy et moi avons presque fini nos plats. Nous serons prêts dans les temps, pas vrai Judy ? »

« Bien sûr. » renchérit une jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée négligemment nouée en chignon. « Détends-toi Estelle, ne sois pas si nerveuse ! Les graines de citrouilles ont été rôties, on pourra donc les servir comme amuse-gueules en attendant. Yuri est en train de réchauffer la soupe tandis que je termine ma tarte et il ne restera plus qu'à revêtir nos costumes. Et la décoration ? »

« Oh… » répondit Estelle qui semblait soudain soulagée d'un grand poids. « Ioder et moi avons fini d'accrocher les guirlandes de fantômes, les fausses toiles d'araignée et tout le reste. On n'allait pas tarder à se changer. »

Pendant que Yuri et Judith cuisinaient, Estelle et son cousin Ioder s'étaient occupés de ranger le salon, installer la table et les chaises, mis les couverts avant de s'occuper de la décoration. Le plus dur fut de creuser les cinq citrouilles qu'ils avaient achetées puis de les découper pour en faire des têtes de Jack o' Lantern. Mais ne voulant pas gaspiller la chair et les graines, Yuri et Judith en avaient profité pour griller les graines et s'étaient servis de la chair pour en faire une bonne soupe chaude – idéal pour réchauffer la bande d'affamés qui ne tarderaient pas à venir après leur quête de bonbons – et une délicieuse tarte. Ils pourraient utiliser ensuite l'excédent pour en faire des confitures qu'ils pourraient offrir à leurs amis. [1]

Oui, car en cette belle soirée de fin d'Octobre, Estelle avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête costumée chez elle afin de célébrer Halloween. Elle avait obtenu l'accord de ses parents pour qu'ils lui laissent la maison et le champ libre. Il ne manquait plus que des participants et de prévoir l'organisation de son événement afin que tous passent une bonne soirée. La jeune fille avait donc invité Rita, sa meilleure amie ainsi que ses amis les plus proches qui comprenaient Yuri, Flynn, Judith qu'elle connaissait depuis le lycée et Karol et Patty, ses deux jeunes voisins. Raven, le trentenaire assez original dans son genre mais sympathique dans le fond et qui vivait dans le même immeuble que Yuri et Flynn, était aussi à ajouter dans sa liste de participants. A chacun, elle leur avait fait passer le message qu'ils pouvaient inviter certaines de leurs connaissances à sa fête à partir du moment qu'ils restaient raisonnables et qu'ils la prévenaient. Yuri avait donc ramené Ted, un jeune garçon qu'il avait l'habitude de garder de temps à autre pour gagner un peu d'argent et rendre service à son gardien légal, le vieux Hanks. Flynn avait invité Sodia, une amie de son université. Karol voulait être avec sa meilleure amie Nan tandis que Raven avait proposé à son collègue de travail Yeager de venir avec ses deux filles adoptives Gauche et Droite. De plus, comme son cousin Ioder était de passage pour lui rendre visite pendant cette période de fête, Estelle l'avait aussitôt inclus parmi ses invités.

Halloween constituait l'une des fêtes favorites de Yuri, principalement à cause des sucreries dont il raffolait et qu'il pouvait obtenir lors de la quête des bonbons en sonnant chez les gens. Bien que Flynn, son meilleur ami et accessoirement colocataire de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble, lui faisait remarquer qu'il était un peu trop vieux pour continuer de pareils enfantillages, le brun trouvait toujours la parade en prétextant accompagner ou Ted, ou Karol, ou Patty quand ils faisaient leur tour du voisinage à la recherche de leurs sucreries. A la longue, Flynn avait poussé un long soupir puis avait fini par abandonner. Cela étant dit, en plus d'accompagner ses jeunes amis, Yuri, en excellent cuisinier qu'il était, préparait également tous les ans quelques sucreries de sa propre création pour les enfants qui sonnaient à sa porte ainsi que des chocolats noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec son meilleur ami – sans détester ce qui était sucré, Flynn n'en était pas friand non plus et le chocolat noir avait l'avantage d'avoir une certaine amertume qui était plus appréciable pour lui.

Mais cette année, il avait laissé Raven et Yeager surveiller les jeunes pendant leur quête car Estelle lui avait demandé son aide pour préparer les plats pour ses nombreux visiteurs ainsi que celle de Judith, qui était également douée pour la cuisine, ce qu'ils firent bien volontiers, leur amie commune manquant cruellement d'expérience dans la confection des plats. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, cela permettait d'éviter les catastrophes culinaires de Rita – qui avait l'affreuse habitude de bâcler ses préparations – ou de Flynn – dont le sens du goût était un désastre apocalyptique, Yuri se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment il avait pu survivre aux plats que ce dernier lui cuisinait depuis leur enfance.

« Je pense aussi qu'on ne va pas tarder à se changer aussi. Notre petite bande d'affamés ne va pas tarder. » déclara le brun en coupant la plaque d'induction. « Tu as préparé la bassine pour le jeu de pommes de tout à l'heure Estelle ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déposé à côté du sac de pommes. On la remplira le moment venu. »

« Parfait, je monte donc me changer. » dit-il en se saisissant d'une pomme rouge bien juteuse au passage.

Il grimpa l'escalier menant au premier étage. Estelle avait deux chambres d'amis dans sa maison, l'une qui était occupée par Ioder et l'autre qu'elle avait laissée à disposition de ses visiteurs pour qu'ils puissent se changer et revêtir leur tenue d'Halloween. Pour sa part, Yuri avait prévu un déguisement de roi démon. Basique certes mais il avait obtenu son costume en dépannant l'un de ses amis malade au club amateur de théâtre pour une représentation et celui-ci l'avait remercié en le lui offrant. Le brun se demandait comment cette chose allait lui servir et s'il ne valait pas mieux jeter le tout à la poubelle jusqu'au jour où Estelle lui annonça sa soirée déguisée. Au moins, ce costume allait maintenant pouvoir servir sans qu'il ait besoin de dépenser ses sous dans une boutique de déguisement. Tant mieux car Judith lui avait semblé déçue lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il avait déjà ce qui lui fallait. La connaissant, elle avait sûrement eu une idée tordue derrière la tête…

Il sortit donc son sac de sport, endroit où il avait plié son déguisement, passa son haut à dominance noire où perçait quelques nuances de rouge sang et de violet améthyste, son pantalon, sa ceinture et ses longues bottes de cuir puis accrocha ses longues cornes vermillon veinées de noir à sa tête. Il détacha ses cheveux, préalablement noués pour la séquence « cuisine », les brossa pour les lisser un peu avant de se regarder dans le miroir de la chambre placée au fond de la pièce. Inutile de se maquiller pour accentuer son regard ou se rendre plus effrayant, il se trouvait bien ainsi et surtout, il détestait ça depuis le jour où, ayant perdu une partie de poker face à Judith, il avait dû subir cette épreuve totalement injustifiée comme gage.

Puis, il ramassa la belle pomme rouge prise dans la cuisine d'Estelle et voyant son canif de poche à l'intérieur de son sac de sport, il décida de s'en servir pour couper son fruit en deux. Après avoir accompli sa tâche, son premier réflexe fut, tout en croquant sa pomme, de lever instinctivement ses yeux gris qui se posèrent devant le miroir, premier objet que son regard croisa. Cependant, ce qu'il y vit, ce n'était pas son reflet mais un autre visage qui lui était très familier : des prunelles d'un bleu azur resplendissant encadré par des traits réguliers et de courts cheveux blonds en bataille…

« Flynn ! » reconnut Yuri en s'écriant d'une voix incrédule. [2]

Soudain, une voix résonna derrière son dos pour lui répondre :

« Yuri ! Tu étais en train de te changer ? Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! J'aurais dû frapper à la porte. » s'excusa le nouveau venu.

Le brun se retourna. Pendant qu'il était en train de s'habiller, Flynn, son meilleur ami et colocataire, avait dû arriver et était monté directement à l'étage pour y déposer ses affaires. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire amusé en voyant son meilleur ami déjà en costume.

« Sa Majesté démoniaque est donc revenue depuis cette fameuse pièce de théâtre ? Je dois dire que cela te va plutôt bien. »

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! » répliqua Yuri en voyant le sourire du blond s'élargir à sa réponse. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé ? »

« Juste à l'instant. Estellise était en train d'ouvrir la porte au moment où Sodia et moi allions sonner. »

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Yuri n'avait entendu aucun son annonciateur lui indiquant la présence de nouveaux visiteurs.

« Et vous avez ramené vos déguisements ? » demanda celui qui s'était habillé en roi démon.

« Oui. Sodia a ramené des oreilles de chat en serre-tête, une queue à accrocher et une paire de gants imitant des pattes pour se déguiser en chat. Elle se changera sans doute après avoir fini sa discussion avec Estellise. »

« Basique mais original. Cela change des habituels chapeaux pointus de sorcière que je vois trop souvent. Et toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Flynn sortit de son sac à dos un drap blanc, vieux mais propre, qu'il avait plié soigneusement. Yuri comprit immédiatement.

« Flynn, ne me dis pas que tu as fait preuve d'aucune imagination en prévoyant un costume de fantôme ! C'est une idée à la portée de n'importe qui ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir à un costume original avec toutes mes révisions pour l'université. Ce n'est que pour une fête de toute façon. » répliqua son meilleur ami.

« Oh, ce n'est que pour une fête ? » interrompit soudain une voix féminine. « Tut tut tut, je ne suis pas d'accord et il est temps que la talentueuse Judith intervienne pour vous habiller correctement. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa donc apparaître la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur lorsqu'elle vit Yuri dans son déguisement de roi démon mais afficha une mine désapprobatrice en remarquant le futur costume de fantôme de Flynn. Observant les expressions de son amie, Yuri se rappela son goût pour la mode et surtout pour l'innovation vestimentaire. Elle était capable de se vêtir avec le genre de vêtements que personne n'aurait imaginé.

« Flynn, tu ne vas pas porter cette chose ! » fit la jeune femme d'une voix réprobatrice. « Cela ne te va pas du tout ! »

« Et que voudrais-tu donc que je porte à la place ? » répliqua l'intéressé quelque peu vexé par la remarque de son amie.

A peine finit-il de prononcer son interrogation que Judith lui adressa un sourire malicieusement ravi.

« Je suis bien contente que tu me poses cette question ! Figure-toi que j'avais acheté un déguisement pour Yuri pour qu'il fasse complément au mien mais vu qu'il en a déjà un de convenable… Je l'avais ramené au cas où et je suis heureuse de constater qu'il va pouvoir servir à quelque chose ! En plus, tu as la même taille que Yuri donc je suis sûre qu'il t'ira parfaitement. »

Elle tira alors sa grande sacoche qu'elle entrouvrit suffisamment pour montrer à Flynn mais celui-ci esquissa un mouvement de recul avec un air effaré sur le visage quand il en aperçut le contenu.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » protesta-t-il. « Il est hors de question que je porte une chose pareille ! »

Au même instant, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ioder qui tentait de nouer sa cape de velours noir au revers rouge pour compléter son costume de vampire. Avec sa chemise blanche aux manches à volants, son jabot de dentelle accroché à son cou et son pantalon sombre, son déguisement était plutôt réussi.

« J'ai entendu des cris depuis ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de sérieux. » s'inquiéta le cousin d'Estellise.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! » répondit Judith. « Juste Flynn qui fait le difficile au lieu de mettre le costume que je lui ai choisi. »

Sur ces paroles, Ioder jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la sacoche de la jeune femme avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

« Eh bien… si tu as besoin d'un assistant pour t'aider à habiller ce cher Flynn, je serai enchanté de t'apporter mon aide ! »

« Non Ioder, tu ne vas pas tout de même pas l'aider ! » répliqua l'intéressé avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami en quête de soutien.

Mais au lieu de ça, Yuri se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie et juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il lança :

« Eh bien, je dois admettre que tu avais raison quand tu parlais du mauvais karma ! Qui est donc la personne qui s'est esclaffé de rire à s'en tenir les côtes quand j'ai perdu au poker contre Judith et que j'ai dû subir une séance de maquillage ? Comme tu l'as dit toi-même : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… »

« Yuri ! » protesta le blond. « Attends ! Ne me laisse pas avec… »

« Bon courage Flynn. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. » dit le brun avant de claquer la porte au nez de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier voulut la rouvrir immédiatement pour sortir mais Judith le devança en fermant la porte à clef avant de fourrer celle-ci dans sa poche.

« Inutile d'essayer de résister Flynn ! Pour cette fête d'Halloween, je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu sois correctement habillé. Crois-moi, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu seras la vedette de la soirée ! »

Flynn déglutit avec difficulté quand il remarqua que les yeux de Judith et de Ioder brillaient avec un peu trop de convoitise en le dévisageant…

-§-

Lorsque Yuri atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, il fut surpris d'être accueilli par une petite pirate blonde qui se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Yuri ! Je suis contente de te voir, nanoja ! » s'exclama-t-elle. [3]

C'était Patty, une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui lui vouait une immense admiration. Elle le contemplait d'un air malicieux avec son costume de pirate, tricorne et veste bleu marine avec une bordure dorée. Autour de son cou, il y avait une paire de jumelle et à sa main droite, elle tenait une sucette géante, butin de sa quête des bonbons.

« La pêche a été bonne on dirait. » remarqua l'aîné.

Se tournant vers l'entrée de la maison, il aperçut le reste de la bande de petits gloutons ainsi que les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient, Raven et Yeager. Le premier s'était déguisé en faucheur en se couvrant d'une longue cape noire surmontée d'une capuche, gardant une faux en plastique entre ses mains tandis que le second s'était visiblement inspiré du Chapelier fou de Tim Burton pour son costume, d'autant plus que Yeager avait une passion pour la couture et se révélait être plutôt doué en ce domaine. Ceci expliquait les vêtements de ses filles adoptives, Gauche et Droite, vêtues en Gothic Lolitas. Les jumelles portaient deux belles robes à dentelles noires, des collants blancs et des souliers vernis d'une couleur bordeaux. Elles avaient noués leurs cheveux en deux chignons ornés de rubans, carmin pour la première et vert sombre pour la seconde, et leurs mains étaient couvertes de mitaines. Si on ajoutait un maquillage particulièrement réussi avec du crayon noir et du rouge à lèvres qui mettaient bien en valeur leur visage, elles ressemblaient à de magnifiques poupées enveloppées d'une atmosphère délicieusement macabre.

Un peu plus loin, Estelle discutait avec Sodia, la camarade de Flynn, et Rita, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne s'était visiblement pas foulée pour son costume de savant fou : elle s'était contentée de reprendre sa vieille blouse de chimie à laquelle elle avait ajouté une paire de gants en latex qui pendaient négligemment dans l'une de ses poches et une paire de lunettes d'aviateur accroché à sa tête dont les cheveux avaient été volontairement décoiffés. Visiblement, ça parlait de « trucs de filles » de ce côté…

Près de la table, Karol, Nan et Ted partageaient les sucreries qu'ils avaient collectées. Nan avait le déguisement le plus classique du trio avec son costume de sorcière : chapeau pointu, longue robe et balai. Ted avait été plus original en tentant un déguisement de Jack la Lanterne. Il avait maquillé son visage de maquillage à l'eau orange et noir de telle sorte que son visage avait la même expression grimaçante que les citrouilles d'Halloween. Mais la préférence de Yuri alla pour Karol et son costume de bourreau avec une mention spéciale pour la hache géante en plastique maculée de faux sang et le masque de cette vieille profession qui dissimulait entièrement sa tête.

D'ailleurs, ce fut ce dernier qui le remarqua puis poussa une exclamation de joie avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Yuri, comment ça va ? Il est super ton costume. Tiens, on t'a gardé une part de bonbons. » ajouta-t-il en donnant des poignées de confiseries. « Où sont Flynn et Judith ? »

A ce moment précis, comme pour répondre à l'interrogation de Karol, un cri horrifié retentit de l'étage avant qu'une porte s'ouvre pour laisser entendre quelques mots :

« Judith, je ne peux pas sortir de cette pièce ainsi ! C'est… »

« C'est parfait et tu as enfin un déguisement convenable pour Halloween ! Descendons vite pour accueillir nos amis. » claironna triomphalement Judith.

Un bruit de pas descendant les marches et Ioder apparut dans son costume de vampire avec un sourire innocemment satisfait. Puis, d'une démarche majestueuse, Judith apparut à son tour dans un costume si dénudé que Raven, homme quelque peu pervers, ne put empêcher ses yeux de traîner sur ses belles formes généreuses… La jeune femme portait un justaucorps de jais qui camouflait ses parties intimes et par-dessus, un très court corset de cuir noir recouvrant presque entièrement le justaucorps et qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et lui laissait les épaules libres. Des bas de résilles et une paire de bottines complétaient l'ensemble sans oublier une paire de cornes noires à la tête et deux ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos, révélant ainsi le choix de Judith pour Halloween : une succube.

« Judith chérie, tu es diaboliquement resplendissante ! » s'écria Raven en totale admiration.

« Merci Raven, merci ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton faussement modeste. « Pendant que la succube que je suis va charmer les hommes, permettez-moi par contre de vous présenter mon… partenaire pour cette soirée. »

Un troisième bruit de pas, plus lent, moins empressé se fit entendre et de l'escalier, les gens se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée virent un drap blanc s'agiter devant eux avant que Judith, apercevant ce détail, poussa un soupir exaspéré et se précipita vers le pseudo-fantôme pour le lui arracher d'un coup sec sous d'énergiques protestations avant de saisir l'intéressé et le montrer à l'assemblée.

Judith n'y avait pas été de main morte avec Flynn. Elle l'avait forcé à porter un gilet sans manches en vinyle noir qui se fermait par un jeu de lacets élastiques qui s'entrecroisaient, créant ainsi un maillage qui laissait deviner le torse très athlétique du jeune homme. Vu la très courte taille du gilet, il dénudait également les épaules, les hanches et l'abdomen, faisant donc apparaître des pans entiers du corps du séduisant blond. Judith lui avait ensuite choisi un pantalon noir en cuir avec plusieurs jeux de fermetures éclairs qui permettaient de se séparer d'une partie ou non du vêtement. En plus d'une paire de cornes noires et d'ailes de chauve-souris identiques aux siennes, Judith l'avait obligé à prendre d'autres accessoires. Un choker à pointes était à son cou, accompagné de bracelets à pointes et d'un entremêlement de chaînes métalliques à son poignet gauche. Et comme en affaire de relooking Judith ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, elle avait souligné au crayon noir le contour des yeux de Flynn, rendant ainsi la couleur azur de ses prunelles plus tranchante et mystérieuse à la fois et avait passé une couche de vernis noir sur ses ongles pour donner l'illusion de griffes.

« Je vous présente donc Flynn, l'incube qui se chargera de ravager le cœur des demoiselles présentes… mais au vu de vos réactions, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne seront pas les seules ! »

Effectivement, à la vue de Flynn, tout le monde le contemplait bouche bée, ce style vestimentaire si inhabituel étant aux antipodes de ce que portait en temps normal le sérieux étudiant. Et curieusement, cela lui allait très bien !

« Tu es super, Flynn ! » s'exclama Ted.

« Oui, tu es super ! » répéta Karol.

« On dirait une rockstar qui s'apprête à monter sur scène pour son concert ! » renchérit Patty avec admiration.

« Oh, tout à fait ! » fit Nan en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Le blond ne sembla pas apprécier pleinement les félicitations de ses cadets, son esprit s'efforçant de se remettre du reflet qu'il avait aperçu dans le miroir une fois que Judith et Ioder en avaient fini avec lui.

« Eh bien, si un jour j'avais imaginé Flynn porter une tenue pareille… » commenta Raven.

« Je me sens humilié ! » grogna l'intéressé avec une mine accablée en enfonçant son visage dans la paume de sa main, ce qui eut comme conséquence de mettre en valeur ses ongles couverts de vernis noir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver embarqué dans cette affaire ? J'ai perdu toute dignité avec ce costume ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, Flynn ! » protesta Estelle avec enthousiasme. « Ton déguisement d'Halloween est si réussi ! Je trouve que tu es la parfaite illustration de la personnification de la débauche et de la luxure ! »

« Hum, ma chère Estellise… » intervint Yeager. « De votre part, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un authentique compliment mais je crois que vous êtes en train d'enfoncer davantage notre pauvre Flynn… »

Sodia était tellement gênée de voir son ami si peu vêtu qu'elle avait détourné la tête et que ses joues avaient viré au cramoisi. Celles-ci paraissaient émettre une telle chaleur qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf… Rita, elle, s'efforçait plutôt de se remettre du choc initial.

« Alors Yuri, est-ce que le résultat est à ton goût ? » demanda Ioder d'une voix un peu trop innocente pour être honnête.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas de Flynn annonçant que ce dernier allait descendre, le brun avait préparé quelques sarcasmes prêts à sortir dès qu'il apercevrait son meilleur ami mais en le voyant dans son costume d'incube, il ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce cou souligné par le choker à pointes, de ce torse qu'il entrevoyait à travers les lacets élastiques de ce gilet et il eut littéralement la gorge nouée. Il avait conscience du succès de Flynn auprès du sexe féminin et depuis son enfance commune avec le blond, il avait l'habitude de le voir nu même si cela devenait de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient – surtout qu'à l'adolescence, son ami avait développé un sens excessif de la pudeur – mais là… Par quel tour de force Judith avait réussi à métamorphoser cet ange égaré sur Terre en un séduisant démon tentateur ? Parce qu'en fait, là, son imagination l'entraînait plutôt sur un versant extrêmement torride…

Cependant, son silence prolongé agaça Flynn qui s'impatienta et croisa les bras.

« Bon, vas-y, moque-toi de moi qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute ! »

« Je dois admettre qu'il y a tellement de choses à dire dessus que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… » murmura Yuri.

Bon sang ! Judith avait vraiment créé un incube plus vrai que nature !

« Peut-être que les langues se délieront mieux autour d'un bon repas. Si on commençait à servir les apéritifs, Yuri ? Pendant ce temps, Estelle pourra en profiter pour se mettre en costume. » proposa celle qui s'était habillée en succube.

« Tu t'es déguisé en quoi Estellise ? » demanda Gauche.

« En infirmière sanglante. » répondit son hôtesse. « Un petit uniforme, quelques fausses taches dessus et quelques seringues en plastique et le tour est joué. »

« Je ne trouve pas cela franchement terrifiant… » commença Karol avant d'être violemment interrompu par une baffe habituelle de Rita qui, comme toujours, se servait de lui comme punching-ball favori.

« Tu trouves ? » répliqua la meilleure amie d'Estelle toujours prête à la défendre. « Quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont peur d'une pauvre piqûre du médecin, je me dis qu'un déguisement d'infirmière avec des seringues est original. D'ailleurs morveux, rappelle-moi qui tremblait comme une feuille quand le docteur lui a annoncé qu'il fallait faire le rappel du vaccin antitétanique ? »

« Chut Rita, pas devant Nan ! » s'affola Karol mais heureusement pour lui, elle était trop occupée à regarder le costume de Flynn avec Patty et Ted.

A l'annonce du repas, Flynn se dirigea aussitôt dans le salon, voulant cesser d'être au centre de l'attention des autres convives, suivi de près par Ted et Patty. Quand Yuri, à son tour, rejoignit le salon, Judith et Ioder échangèrent un sourire malicieux avant que la première prenne sa place à table et que le second parte en cuisine pour ramener les plats. Apparemment, dès le début, ils avaient eu la même idée : faire en sorte que deux idiots réalisent ce qui était une évidence pour les autres, à l'exception peut-être des plus jeunes…

-§-

Le repas fut un moment fort convivial et fut un savoureux délice à déguster. Yuri et Judith s'étaient vraiment surpassés pour cette soirée d'Halloween. Les visiteurs croquèrent les graines de citrouilles grillées et quelques gourmandises avant de passer à la soupe de citrouille qui réchauffa la jeune bande d'affamés après plusieurs heures passées dans le froid à frapper des portes pour demander des bonbons ou un mauvais tour – ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu un sac entier de confettis à jeter sur ceux qui refusaient [4]. Ils avalèrent ensuite du colcannon [5], sorte de purée à partir de pommes de terre, de choux et de beurre, accompagné de viande de bœuf ou de poulet selon les préférences de chacun et la tarte à la citrouille qui fut jugée excellente. Puis ils s'accordèrent une pause le temps que le barmbrack cuise au four. Pendant ce temps, Estelle avait ramené la bassine remplie d'eau et des fruits pour le jeu des pommes. [6]

Les plus jeunes furent plus que ravis de s'y mettre. Des cris joyeux, des exclamations enthousiastes, des encouragements survoltés résonnèrent dans la pièce, chacun, à tour de rôle, espérant attraper la plus grosse pomme. Les plus âgés préférèrent grignoter quelques noix disposées dans un panier avec un casse-noix mais Yuri fut surpris d'apercevoir Raven et Judith prendre chacun une paire de noix avant de les approcher près de la cheminée dont le feu crépitait allègrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais le vieux avec ces deux noix ? » demanda le brun. « Tu veux les griller au feu ? »

« Tiens donc… Tu ne connais donc pas cette tradition d'Halloween ? » demanda son aîné. « Que je t'explique : tu prends donc deux noix ou des noisettes à qui tu vas donner des noms. L'une portera forcément ton nom, l'autre d'une personne aimée – dans mon cas, la seconde porte le nom de ma Judith chérie – et tu les mets au feu l'une à côté de l'autre. Si une de noix se met à sauter violemment et s'éloigne de l'autre, c'est que la relation que tu envisages est vouée à l'échec mais par contre, si elles brûlent ensemble avec intensité, c'est qu'il n'y aura que du bonheur à partager. » [7]

Après ses explications, le vieux déposa donc ses noix. Si le commencement apparaissait prometteur, il fut toutefois rapidement déçu lorsque sa noix « Judith » se mit à sauter très haut avant de rouler bien loin de sa noix « Raven ».

« On dirait que tu n'as pas de chance en amour, le vieux. » constata Yuri.

« Oh, mon pur amour pour ma divine Judith serait donc voué à l'échec ? » gémit dramatiquement Raven.

De son côté, celles de Judith brûlaient tranquillement et sans heurts mais à l'inverse de Raven, elles les avaient déposées plutôt vers la périphérie de la cheminée où le feu était moins violent.

« Cela s'annonce plutôt bien. » commenta-t-elle.

« Tu vois quelqu'un maintenant ? » interrogea celui déguisé en roi démon.

« Un charmant photographe avec qui nous partageons quelques passions communes. Rien de sérieux pour le moment mais peut-être que je finirai par vous le présenter. »

En entendant cela, Raven eut une petite mine abattue et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

« Tu veux essayer Yuri ? » proposa Judith en prenant un duo de noix de la corbeille et en le lui tendant.

Le brun, quelque peu interloqué par cette surprenante proposition, se saisit des noix dans sa main et les examina. Il se demandait pourquoi il accepterait de suivre cette tradition ridicule puis, pris par le jeu, il les posa à son tour vers le feu, en plein centre de la cheminée. Il n'avait guère réfléchi pour le nom de sa deuxième noix. Ne collectionnant que des flirts passagers, ce ne fut donc pas le nom d'une bien-aimée qu'il donna à sa noix mais un autre… Le nom de la personne pour qui il éprouvait le sentiment le plus fort… Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Il attendit quelques instants pour voir le résultat.

« Oh, très intéressant. » annonça Judith qui regardait avec lui. « Tes deux noix tendent à sautiller sur place en restant ensemble tout en brûlant intensément. Il semble que tu vas connaître le bonheur tout en connaissant de nombreuses disputes. Un cas curieux et inattendu. Quoique… »

« Elle se nommait comment ta seconde noix, gamin ? » interrogea l'homme habillé en faucheur.

« Oui, on a très hâte de savoir Yuri ! » ajouta Ioder avec un sourire malicieux.

Le brun fut heureusement sauvé d'une embarrassante réponse lorsqu'Estelle revint de la cuisine avec un plateau contenant le barmbrack en criant « A table ! » ce qui fit que tout le monde regagna à la hâte son assiette pendant que Yeager et Flynn essuyèrent le sol humide et vidèrent la bassine. Jugeant le barmbrack encore un peu trop chaud, les convives décidèrent de croquer les pommes. Les plus jeunes commentaient surtout le déroulement du jeu. Il semblait que la grande gagnante fut Patty qui avait réussi à attraper le plus gros fruit.

Les invités remarquèrent soudain qu'au moment de retirer la peau des pommes, certaines filles comme Estelle, Sodia ou Nan essayaient surtout de ne faire qu'une seule pelure.

« Il paraît que si on réussit à éplucher une pomme avec une seule pelure lors d'une nuit d'Halloween, on peut découvrir le nom de son amour véritable. » expliqua Sodia.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Flynn, assez intrigué par le fait que sa camarade de l'université croie à cette superstition.

« Il faut ensuite jeter la pelure derrière son épaule et elle est censée former la première lettre du nom de l'être aimé. Oh zut ! » râla-t-elle brutalement. [8]

Un coup trop brusque du couteau fit qu'elle échoua dans sa tentative de ne faire qu'une pelure. Nan aussi rata dans son essai de pelure unique. Seule Estelle réussit jusqu'au bout son minutieux travail.

« Voyons donc voir l'initiale de la personne de cette chère Estellise. » dit Yeager.

« Je suis curieuse de voir ça. » avoua Droite.

« Moi aussi mais voilà l'instant de vérité. » fit Judith

Leur hôtesse avait jeté sa pelure derrière son épaule et son cousin Ioder, qui était le plus proche d'elle, examina la forme avec elle pour tenter d'y découvrir une lettre.

« On dirait que ça forme… un R » conclut Ioder penché tête en avant avec Estelle.

« Oh, le grand amour Estelle serait donc le grand Raven ? » fanfaronna celui-ci.

Malheureusement pour lui, une pomme adroitement lancée atterrit brutalement sur sa tête pour être tout de suite suivie par un magistral et dévastateur coup de poing donné par une Rita furieuse, assommant à moitié le trentenaire qui chut sans élégance de sa chaise.

« Cesse de raconter des bêtises le vieux ou je te fais ta fête ! » menaça-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le grand amour d'Estelle, le vieux. Désolé de te dire ça mais ça me paraît très improbable. A mon avis, Estelle préfère des partenaires un peu plus jeunes et excentriques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » dit Yuri.

Suite à ces quelques péripéties, ils goûtèrent enfin au barmbrack. [9]

Le gâteau, coopération de Yuri et Judith aux fourneaux, fut une totale réussite et une pluie de compliments arrosa les deux cuisiniers. Les enfants, par contre, avaient plutôt hâte de voir si l'un d'entre eux avait obtenu un objet caché. Ce fut Karol qui inaugura en trouvant le petit pois caché dans sa part : pas de mariage pour lui cette année.

« En même temps, tu es un trop jeune pour penser déjà au mariage. » remarqua sagement Yeager. « Même si on se doute de qui va finir par recevoir la demande… »

Gêné, le garçon marmonna des paroles inaudibles en rougissant et tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis Raven sentit quelque chose sous sa dent avant de tirer le morceau de tissu.

« Tiens, et moi qui croyais que j'allais l'avoir… » dit Yuri.

« Malchance pour toi, le vieux. A mon avis tu ferais mieux de renoncer à Judith et à Estelle, tu es voué à l'échec ! » se moqua Rita.

Le trentenaire poussa un soupir dramatique, ce qui fit rire Patty sa voisine de table. Ce fut au tour de Judith de découvrir la pièce.

« A l'inverse de Raven, Judith semble bénie par la chance et la fortune. » déclara Ioder.

« C'est que j'ai besoin de chance dans une certaine entreprise que j'ai commencé depuis ce soir. » dit la concernée.

« Ah oui, je vois. Effectivement… »

« Quelle est donc cette entreprise ? » demanda Estelle, d'une voix étonnée.

« Oh, je ne peux pour le moment rien te dire ma chère Estelle. Mais peut-être que tu en verras les fruits si ça réussit. Maintenant, je me demande qui a eu l'anneau. Avec un peu de chance, le destin sera avec moi. » dit mystérieusement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés.

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, Flynn se mit soudain à tousser et il fut contraint d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa bouche pour récupérer l'anneau qu'il avait failli avaler.

« Oh regardez, c'est Flynn qui a eu l'anneau ! Il trouvera donc l'amour cette année ! » s'exclama Estelle.

« Ah, Flynn a vraiment de la chance ! Mais après tout, le jeune amour est le plus flamboyant ! » dit Raven avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Ne sois pas envieux. Tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un… » fit Yeager en tentant de consoler son collègue même s'il avait une expression de doute dans ses yeux.

Flynn contempla l'anneau d'un air étonné. Alors, il allait donc trouver l'amour ? Cela allait être bien difficile ! Principalement parce qu'il était incapable de voir quand une fille lui faisait des avances. Sur ce point, Yuri lui avait même décrété qu'il était un cas désespéré mais en réalité, le blond avait déjà une personne à l'esprit. Mais c'était impossible, oui, il était totalement, complètement impossible que cette personne éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours fait taire les siens même s'il en souffrait. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de faire partie de sa vie et il devrait s'en contenter pour le reste de ses jours. En demander plus aurait été présomptueux.

Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, il ne remarqua ni le curieux regard que jeta Yuri, ni les yeux inquisiteurs de Judith, Ioder et auquel s'ajoutait ceux de Raven…

-§-

« C'est une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas Flynn ? » demanda Yuri.

« Elle aurait été parfaite si Judith ne m'avait pas obligé à porter ce costume dégradant. » répliqua l'intéressé.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre d'ami. Suite à la dégustation du barmbrack, Estelle avait allumé la sono et tout le monde s'était mis à danser, jeunes et moins jeunes. Même Raven qui se contentait de pirouetter sur place avec un gobelet rempli d'alcool à la main. Mais après avoir bu quelques verres avec Ioder et dansé un peu, Flynn se sentit fatigué et voulut se reposer une dizaine de minutes. Mais pas dans le salon où la sono lui perçait les oreilles alors il avait regagné un lieu plus calme, la chambre d'ami, et s'était affalé sur le canapé-lit. Il pensait que son absence passerait inaperçue mais visiblement son meilleur ami l'avait remarquée.

« C'est toujours mieux que le déguisement de fantôme que tu avais prévu. Et je trouve que cela te va plutôt bien. »

Une courte pause puis Yuri demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue. Je voulais juste me reposer un peu au calme. On entend moins la sono ici. »

Quelques notes de _Mamoritai_ de BoA parvinrent à leurs oreilles mais le son restait supportable. Yuri prit alors place à côté de Flynn pendant que celui-ci examinait l'anneau découvert dans sa part de barmbrack avec un air pensif.

« T'as pas à t'en faire Flynn ! Avec tes charmes d'incube, tu finiras par trouver la personne qui te conviendra. » plaisanta Yuri.

« Son Altesse démoniaque semble bien sûre d'elle. » répliqua son meilleur ami sur le même ton.

« Un roi démon a plus d'autorité et de pouvoir qu'un incube aussi séduisant soit-il. »

Oui, si Flynn avait été un vrai incube, nul doute que toutes les filles se seraient jetées dans ses bras et auraient succombé au péché de luxure. Elles auraient été charmées par ses cheveux dorés en batailles, ses yeux azur si envoûtants, ce cou, ce torse qui provoquaient en lui des désirs inavouables, cette tenue de vinyle et de cuir noir si sexy qui l'excitait encore plus et…

Et à la fin… il fut incapable de réfréner son désir… Il céda à la tentation…

Pendant que Flynn était encore perdu dans ses pensées, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser… Son meilleur ami était tellement stupéfait par son geste qu'il resta sans réaction pendant plusieurs secondes. Comment était-ce possible ? Yuri, la personne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments était en train de… l'embrasser ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ou est-ce que l'alcool qui le faisait délirer lui ou Yuri, voire les deux ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Yuri préférait les femmes, il flirtait souvent avec elles et il le savait très bien. Son colocataire lui racontait de temps à autre ses éphémères aventures. Mais ensuite, il sentit Yuri s'emparer de ses mains puis se saisir de son anneau.

« Tu n'as plus que deux mois pour trouver l'amour Flynn. Alors, est-ce que tu penses… que tu peux le trouver en moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Serait-il possible que le sentiment qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps soit en réalité réciproque ? Il devait s'en assurer.

« Yuri, je croyais que… Es-tu sûr que… »

« Tu pensais à ces filles avec qui je traîne ? Je flirte avec elles mais ça s'arrête là. Toi, c'est… autre chose. Tu es toujours le premier dans mes pensées mais… je n'osais pas. J'avais peur de perdre notre amitié. »

Flynn pouvait le comprendre. C'était exactement pour cette raison pour laquelle il n'avait osé déclarer sa flamme à Yuri.

« Alors… tu crois que nous avons une chance… ensemble ? » questionna celui-ci.

Pour toute réponse, le blond se mit à sourire avant de reprendre son anneau et de le passer à l'annulaire gauche du brun. Puis sans plus attendre, il embrassa passionnément celui qui était désormais son amant.

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse. » répondit-il.

Le cœur de Yuri bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Entourant la taille de son petit ami, il dit :

« Je pense qu'il est temps, mon cher incube, de me faire découvrir les chemins de la passion et de la luxure que vous connaissez si bien. »

« Est-ce donc là un ordre de son Altesse démoniaque ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux que lui obéir. » répliqua Flynn en glissant ses mains sous le haut de Yuri pour caresser son dos et commencer à le déshabiller pour des activités et des expériences plus… chaudes et physiques où ils consumeraient leurs désirs et leurs âmes dans les sentiers du plaisir charnel…

Au même instant, le refrain des _Démons de minuit_, la chanson d'Emile et Images, résonna depuis le salon…

_Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit_

_Les démons de minuit…_

* * *

><p>[1] Voilà quelques astuces pour ne pas gaspiller la chair de citrouille ou de potiron lors d'un Halloween. Quant aux graines grillées, elles sont délicieuses et personnellement, j'en raffole !<p>

[2] Une tradition d'Halloween veut que si on coupe une pomme en deux et qu'on la mange devant un miroir lors de la nuit d'Halloween, on y voit le visage de son/sa futur(e) bien-aimé(e)…

[3] Nanoja : terme japonais intraduisible employé par les personnes âgées et Patty.

[4] L'un des mauvais tours fréquents des nuits d'Halloween, c'est de jeter des œufs. Alors oui, ce n'est pas méchant mais on vous en balance une douzaine sur les vitres de votre maison ou la voiture neuve que vous venez de nettoyer, vous l'avez franchement mauvaise. Au moins, jeter des confettis ou vite décamper après avoir appuyé sur la sonnerie (tant que c'est utilisé avec modération), c'est plus acceptable.

[5] Le colcannon est un plat traditionnel d'Halloween en Irlande. Il est facile à réaliser, notamment parce qu'Octobre est le mois de récolte des choux mais aussi parce qu'il est bon marché.

[6] Ce jeu est un jeu traditionnel à Halloween. On met des pommes dans une bassine remplie d'eau et on doit attraper une pomme (si possible la plus grosse) sans les mains, qui sont souvent attachées derrière le dos. On prédit à ceux qui attrapent une pomme une bonne fortune proportionnelle à la taille de la pomme. Donc plus celle-ci est grosse, plus on sera riche.

[7] Il existe deux versions de cette tradition d'Halloween. L'une est celle où les deux êtres aimés prennent chacune une noix et les mettent au feu ensemble l'une à côté de l'autre. L'autre est celle décrite par Raven où la personne prend une paire de noix et en baptise une qui porte le nom de l'être aimé. Dans les deux cas, les résultats sont ceux expliqués par Raven.

[8] Encore une tradition d'Halloween : si on réussit à éplucher sa pomme en une seule pelure lors d'une nuit d'Halloween et qu'on la jette derrière l'épaule, la pelure formera une lettre correspondant à l'initiale de l'être aimé.

[9] Gâteau irlandais qui est une sorte de cake avec des fruits confits et des raisins secs, souvent servi pour la fête d'Halloween. Lors d'un Halloween, on cache à l'intérieur de ce gâteau un anneau, une pièce, un petit pois, un bout de bâton et un morceau de tissu. Celui qui a l'anneau trouvera l'amour dans l'année tandis que celui qui a la pièce y fera fortune. Le petit pois indique qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage, le bout de bâton qu'il fera un mariage malheureux et le morceau de tissu qu'il souffrira de la malchance et de la pauvreté. Seul le bout de bâton n'est pas utilisé dans cette fic.


End file.
